The Bad Girl
by JustSomeoneElse
Summary: Zoe is furious about the existence of the three "bad girls" in Leone Middle School- they're hardly evil and worthy of the title in her opinion. Time to dethrone the three losers and make her the ultimate "bad girl" in school. Alternatively, Zoe wants to ruin lives, Frida is the voice of reason and the bad girls are the unwitting victims, oh joy. Set in the Blue Bird AU.
1. Angry Crows and Tired Fridas

**Summary:** Zoe is furious about the existence of the three "bad girls" in Leone middle school- they're hardly evil and worthy of the title in her opinion. She ropes her best friend, Frida, into helping her debunk the three losers and make her the ultimate "bad girl" in school. Alternatively, Zoe wants to ruin lives, Frida is the voice of reason and the BAD girls are the unwitting victims, oh joy. Set in the Blue Bird AU.

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Friendship/Action

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Lunchtime was both salvation and damnation to the students of Leone Middle School. On one hand, all students looked forward to it. Everyone was eager to take a break from the boring classes and teachers and chat with friends or just relax. On the other, there was the horrible, disgusting mush that they served at the cafeteria and dared call food. And at Leone School, 'relaxing' wasn't really a word one would associate with lunch. If a monster or a villain hadn't interrupted or crashed through the ceiling, then there was a food fight or a student pulling a prank. Heck, a terrified scream or two were just part of the routine at this point.

Well, not that villains or monsters were necessary for that last part. In a spicy cesspool like Miracle City, bullies came in a stronger flavor. Extra nasty.

One such extra nasty group of girls- who looked a bit too old to be in middle school- was bullying younger students into giving their lunch money. To be fair, those girls weren't actually using violence to coerce them.

The chainsaw seemed to do enough talking.

The white-haired girl was holding said chainsaw, even slicing it through some piggybanks to get the money. The blonde with the eyepatch was holding a bag to collect all the dough. The tattooed redhead, the 'leader' of the trio, was mostly leading them towards their targets. All three girls sported smug looks on their faces, waltzing through the room as if they owned the place.

Even with all the ruckus, most students were ignoring the scene, either out of fear or simply because they didn't care. Except for someone.

On the other side of the cafeteria, a figure so dark, miasma seemed to ooze off it, had their eyes dead-set on the infamous 'bad girls'.

The figure watched the whole exchange with noticeable disgust; scarlet lips and delicate brows set in a tight scowl and hawk-like eyes glaring into their direction. If looks could kill, the three girls would have melted into nothing at the heated gaze. Survival instincts kicking in, most students (wisely) sought to avoid getting into the goth girl's vision camp and general space altogether.

Not that it mattered much to Zoe, if she was honest. She had absolutely no interest in the company of those pathetic, weak wimps she called schoolmates. In fact, any other day this would have put her in a very good mood, basking in the dark satisfaction she got from scaring most people just with a mean look. Now, it just aggravated her more and furthered her disgust for the objects of her fury.

The dark aura surrounding the pale-looking girl intensified then, and the rest of the students nearby scrambled to other tables, not caring if they were full, or even inside trashcans or lockers. 'Good', Zoe thought, eyes still locked on the three girls on the other side of the cafeteria, because if anyone _dared_ to try and sit next to her, she would bite their heads off-

"Geez, dude, just a little more and they'll combust spontaneously".

Zoe's musings were interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a pair of tanned hands setting their trail on the table-someone took the seat beside her. Her expression softened just a little. Most people avoided the villainess like the plague, but there was a brave soul, occasionally, that tried their luck, in hopes of 'getting to know her and be friends' or something like that.

Other goths, the Rivera boy, the irritating donkey boy every other month, just to name a few.

Whenever that happened, the raven-haired teen sent them an icy glare and a growl and they got the message.

Well, usually.

Frida Suárez, however, as not most people.

Turning her attention towards the blue-haired rocker, a scowl still set in her face, the bird-themed villainess deadpanned, "Since when do you know such big words as 'combust' or 'spontaneously', slacker?"

The aforementioned slacker just shrugged and sat down, an easy-going smile on her face, unperturbed by her friend's foul mood. Honestly, she didn't see what everyone was so scared of- Zoe's default expression was the 'I-hate-everything-and-everyone-now-get-lost-you-fools-anger-anger-goth-angst' scowl after all. The only difference was that instead of the goth's usual grumpiness, she looked like she wanted to take her Black Cuervo lasers out and blast someone into smithereens.

Still, the blue-haired girl couldn't help but wonder what had put Zoe in such a foul mood today. "So, who cheesed you off this time?" the youngest Suárez' tone matched her amused expression, but the slightest trace of worry was visible in her eyes.

Just as Zoe opened her mouth to answer with an undoubtedly- to Frida anyway- sarcastic remark; as if on cue, high-pitched laughter could heard from across the room, followed by the sound of a chainsaw. Zoe's head whipped towards the sound's direction and her expression hardened. Following her gaze, Frida saw Leone School's infamous "bad girls"- Tattoo, Patches and Chainsaw, as they were known as, for… obvious reasons.

Frida had noticed her friend's hostility towards them before, but it had never been to this degree. Something must have happened if Zoe was in such a state. Granted, it didn't take much to annoy the youngest Aves- she tended to take things a little too personally and her temper did not help, but that seemed to be the norm for villains, Frida mused.

"Wow, what's your beef with those three? I don't think I've seen you that miffed since the 'ruby-peacock incident'! " exclaimed the blue-haired troublemaker, arms flailing up and down. "Is it," the girl paused, a thought just then crossing her mind, "is it because a certain someone asked them to the dance a few days ago?" she put her hands in her hips and narrowed her eyes- in a comical, if not typical, pose of suspicion.

At her implication, Zoe's head quickly turned towards her friend, her only visible eye as wide as a saucer and her jaw slack open. "Of course not, are you crazy?!" Zoe all but screeched, "I'm over that fool, do you hear me, Suárez?! O-ver!" the gloomy girl slammed her fist in the table.

Unperturbed by Zoe's screeching, the punk-rock girl maintained her stance for a while, as if unconvinced, before her expression melted into a worried, albeit curious one. "Well, what is it, then?"

Recovering from the earlier shock, Zoe swatted at the air, signaling in the direction of the pests who irritated her so much these days. "Just look at them, Frida," she exclaimed, in an exasperated 'isn't it obvious' tone, "nothing but a group of mere bullies and yet the whole school dubbed them 'The Bad Girls'. That's an insult, they're not worthy of the words 'bad', 'evil', or anything of the kind!"

' _I am,_ ' Frida could hear it without Zoe saying anything.

She could still hear their obnoxious laughter from across the room as they took money from yet another student.

'Unworthy, indeed,' Zoe gritted her teeth in anger. How come those hyenas had that title when she, Zoe Aves- who was secretly the devious and cunning villainess Black Cuervo- attended the very same school! It really hurt her pride, as much as she had tried to deny it for the past few months.

However, the last straw had to be when Manny Rivera had invited them-or had tried to and failed miserably, from what she'd heard- to the school dance a week ago. She hadn't been lying when she told Frida she was over him, but she knew for a fact that El Tigre had asked them because he'd wanted 'someone bad' for a date- someone who would strike fear and demand respect with their presence… when she, Zoe Aves, existed!

That was when Zoe put those three on the top of her blacklist…oh, she would make them pay for such humiliation and show the entire school the error of their ways for giving them such a title. She would humiliate them, destroy them, end them! She would get her righteous revenge! VENDETTA-

The goth's internal monologue was cut short as her friend's hand smacked the back of her head.

" _Ow_! What was that for, Suárez?!" Zoe rubbed the sore spot on her head and glared at her friend.

Frida leaned closer to the annoyed girl and whispered, the back of her hand close to her mouth as she glanced around her to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "You were doing that _again_. You know, the whole, almost shouting your secret identity for everyone to hear. The thing you do when you're in one of those angry, villain rants-slash-monologues?"

"Oh," the raven-haired teen's anger deflated immediately; her shoulders dropped slightly and her angry glare turned into a surprised expression. She did that a lot didn't she? Zoe let out an awkward chuckle as she gave her friend a sheepish smile, "Thanks".

The blue-haired girl just replied with a "whatever" and went back to eating her lunch.

"So, what'cha gonna do about 'em?" asked Frida.

The villainess' expression went serious again. "What am I going to do about them?" she echoed. "I'm going to do what I should have a long time ago. I'm going to humiliate them and take what's rightfully mine."

"Yeah, that much I figured- you shouted 'revenge' in my ears just now, remember?" Frida poked the soggy rice with her fork. "How're you going to do that?" she looked at the Zoe.

Zoe remained silent. Indeed, how would her well-deserved revenge play out? It had to be perfect. Something just right to teach those three fools their place and ensure no one ever saw them in the terrified awe they currently did ever again. But, what? What could it be? She had nothing on them. No one knew anything about them! Not even their names!

"Huh, yeah, I guess no one does," replied Frida.

Darn it, had she said that last part out loud? She really ought to mind herself, or else she really would end up spilling her secret identity to someone by accident. If someone didn't figure it out by themselves… but, no, that was unlikely- most of her classmates were dumbasses or didn't really pay attention to her. But enough of that, she was getting side-tracked. Her vendetta was more important right now!

Her stomach rumbled.

But, first, food. After all, a villain can't do proper evil with an empty stomach.

She would figure something out by the end of lunch.

* * *

She hadn't figured it out yet.

Zoe wanted to scream in frustration. She felt like punching someone and her favorite punching bag- the little nerd who was always getting stuffed into his own locker- was absent today.

The usually clever and cunning villainess had no idea what to do to get her revenge on the three thorns on her side. She had no inspiration whatsoever. Nothing. Zip. Nada! The evil muses of villainy had abandoned her! That had never happened before!

Sure, she still had to dig up their personal information, but normally she could cook up ingenious plans even without knowing anything about her target.

She seduced, tricked and made El Tigre turn on his hero buddies without knowing his type. She successfully humiliated Carla of the Eagle Twins for life even when she'd had no knowledge whatsoever of her fear of slugs. She managed to ruin Sofia's chances with many local boys without using her naturally neurotic and bossy personality or knowing about it.

All of them had either been her targets or pawns in her wonderfully wicked plans. Black Cuervo was simply that good when it came to revenge. Vendetta was her family's motto. It was their way of doing things and their specialty and they took pride in it.

It was shameful and disgraceful for a villain of Zoe Aves- of Black Cuervo's caliber! How could she not have a plan already? What would her mother and grandmother think if they knew she was having trouble with small fry like those three villain wannabes?! Surely she'd be in for another nagging session.

Zoe fumed. She had to get some dirt on them. Then, she could plan the perfect revenge.

The matter was, _how_.

Following them around was the most obvious answer. If she followed them home, around school or around the city, she was bound to discover something worth using. Even the tiniest, most insignificant detail would do.

But that way would take far too long, especially considering there were _three_ of them. Ugh. She needed a faster, easier way to find out more about them.

What really made it difficult was that no one knew their real names. Worse, they apparently managed to intimidate the entire school staff into not only letting them sign their tests and whatnot with their nicknames, but even the attendance sheets and other paperwork had their nicknames instead of their actual names. Zoe had already checked all of those and more, in hope that knowing their names, she'd be able to do some research and finally get what she wished for.

Well, _there_ went that plan.

But there had to be some way. An easy way to discover their secrets and weaknesses to destroy them, that didn't require her wasting her precious resources and time on them more than necessary.

She only needed to think a bit more. The solution was right under her nose, she could feel it-!

Zoe almost jumped out of her seat when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, only to be met with her friend's concerned stare.

"Dude," Frida said, "the bell rang like, 10 minutes ago and you just kept glaring at the air. School's over, let's go already."

Zoe blinked. She was so deep in her own vengeful, villainous thoughts she hadn't even noticed the bell, much less her friend approach her.

She really needed to get this over with, or else the stress would kill her before the week was over.

"So, what's eating you?" Frida asked. She only got a moody grunt in response.

"Ah, you still thinking about that. Dude, relax, they're just-"

Zoe growled, daring her to finish that sentence.

"Okay, okay, geez, no need to be like that," Frida said. "Did you think of-"

"Yeah."

"And did you-"

"Already did that. Got nothing."

"Huh. Guess the rumors were true... Even-"

"Yes, Frida, even the attendance sheets had only their nicknames. I already told you, I looked everywhere for their names. And before you bother me with more stupid questions," Zoe said upon seeing Frida open her mouth, "you know very well that I don't want to waste anymore time than what is necessary with _them_."

Frida just stared at her friend fume and ramble.

"There's gotta be an easy way, there's gotta be something, I just didn't think of it yet..." she could hear the black-haired girl mutter under her breath.

As the two exited Leone School's gate, Frida decided to lift her friend's spirits with a good joke. And would be better than the crazy, stupid thought that crossed her mind just now?

Sure, it might just anger her more, but it was worth the try.

Besides, Zoe never punched her too hard.

"You know Zoe," Frida stifled a laugh, "you could, you could sneak into Vice-Principal Chackal's office, and then," a chuckle escaped her lips, "and then, search for those girls' files on the computer, based on like, what we know about 'em, spy-movie style, and use that to, to find their names or whatever and then, get info on them," with that, the rocker began to laugh hysterically and fell on her back, clutching her stomach.

Frida wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat up, "Isn't that funn-"

Her mirth was cut short when she noticed that Zoe was neither laughing nor struggling not to punch her, but had a maniacal smile on her face instead.

"Oh-oh."

"That's it, Suárez! I'll break into that old goat's office and hack into his computer using my family's technology, then I'll cross-reference the information by inputting their distinguishing features and the number of times they've gone through the eighth grade, and then I"ll have their names, their addresses and whatever stupid thing I want! And with that I'll finally have my REVENGE! Ahahaha!" Zoe gloated. "Nice job, Frida, I guess there's a brain beneath those ridiculous goggles after all," Zoe said more calmly to her blue-haired companion.

"Yeah, and seem to have lost yours," Frida grumbled. She sighed in resignation, "When do we do it?"

Zoe smiled. "Tonight."

* * *

Leone School was dead quiet at night. It was pitch black and no one was in sight.

Perfect for one Black Cuervo and a disguised Frida Suárez to strike.

"We're in Frida! Now, let's get to that computer and finally...!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, your beloved 'Vendetta'," Frida whispered. "You said that a million times already!"

Zoe just grinned and started working on the computer.

"Geez, this place sure is creepy at night." Frida looked around Chackal's office. "I mean, it's already creepy during daytime, but..." Frida paused. "Man, what is this...?"

Black Cuervo's eyes were glued to the computer. Even with her technology and hacking skills, she had to admit that the stupid old man had some good security. But just a bit more and she...

"Zoe, hey Zoe, look at this!"

Cuervo frowned. "Not now Frida," she grunted. "Busy."

"But you don't understand! You gotta look at this, you gotta! Look, look, look!" Frida started to poke Zoe to get her attention.

The young villainess' eyes twitched with her friend's annoying antics. Couldn't she see that she was doing something important?! And just what was she waving around like a lunatic...?!

A few seconds passed by and Cuervo snapped. "What?!" she shouted, tearing her eyes off the computer screen. Zoe's anger quickly gave way to confusion as she stared at the object in Frida's hands.

It was a photograph. Of Chackal and...

"That is the ugliest cat I've seen. Or dog?"

Frida looked at her friend and then at the photo, confused. "A cat? Dog? I thought this was a bat!"

"A bat? Please, Frida, who'd have a bat as pet- don't you dare make that joke," Frida quickly closed her mouth. "It's clearly not a bat, it's a... lizard, maybe?"

"A hairless, mutant hamster?"

"A weird, beakless bird?"

"Oh, I know, I know, a _chupacabra_!"

"C'mon Frida, we all know these don't exist."

"Says you."

"Riiight."

Black Cuervo just gave her blue-haired companion an annoyed stare and returned to her work. "Whatever, Suárez, just return it to exactly where it was. We don't want any proof we were here when Chackal enters his office tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah."

Zoe rolled her eyes, but her annoyance was short lived.

Frida just saw her friend grin ear-to-ear. "Did it work?"

"Oh yes, Frida, it did... it _did_."

Cuervo could barely contain her excitement. She felt absolutely giddy! She could just laugh and laugh right now!

The bird-themed villainess transfered the files into a tiny chip and hid it in her Black Cuervo suit.

"We have everything we need, let's go Frida."

Zoe grabbed Frida and flew them both out of the school.

"Sooo, tomorrow we begin."

"You bet we do, Suárez. Tomorrow, the fun begins."

* * *

 **Author's note: So yeah... For those confused, this is set in one of my AUs, where Frida and Zoe are best friends. This is kinda of a sequel to the ficlet I wrote in "Another Tigre, Another Story", but you don't really have to read it to understand this.**

 **This is going to be my first multi-chaptered story, although it's only going to have...3 or 4 more chapters.**

 **I got the idea for this fic after reading one of Ghostwriter434's stories, in which there was a chapter where Zoe took revenge on the Three Bad Girls. So, the credit for this idea goes to him. Thank you so much for letting me use this idea!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Tea Parties and Mad Rabbits

**Summary:** Zoe is furious about the existence of the three "bad girls" in Leone middle school- they're hardly evil and worthy of the title in her opinion. She ropes her best friend, Frida, into helping her debunk the three losers and make her the ultimate "bad girl" in school. Alternatively, Zoe wants to ruin lives, Frida is the voice of reason and the BAD girls are the unwitting victims, oh joy. Set in the Blue Bird AU.

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Friendship/Action

 **Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Frida watched Zoe pace around the room. The dark-haired villainess had a malicious look on her face. She chuckled under her breath as she rubbed her hands- Zoe could already taste her revenge, imagining all sorts of wicked things she could do now that she knew all about those three worthless baddie-wannabes.

The blue-haired girl wasn't sure she should be glad or worried to see her friend back in high spirits. Probably both, if she knew Zoe as well as she did.

Frida cleared her throat. "So, are you gonna tell me what you found out, or are you gonna keep doing that all day?" she asked once she got Zoe's attention.

Zoe stopped her pacing to glare at Frida. "Of course I am, Frida," she placed her hands on her hips. "You're just impatient. Can't a girl have a few minutes to do her evil gloating in peace?"

Frida just rolled her eyes. As much as her friend liked to deny it, she was every bit as dramatic as the other villains were.

Zoe ignored her friend and her glare quickly melted into a proud smile. She whipped out a small piece of paper and showed it to the blue-haired girl.

Frida grabbed the paper. It was a chronogram, conventionally titled 'Zoe's Evil Plan Chronogram'. It had the exact time and order they'd follow and get blackmail on the three Bad Girls, detailing how they'd get it and what tasks were assigned to her and Black Cuervo, all in Zoe's neat handwriting and purple ink.

Frida blinked at their first target. "We're going for Patches first?" she raised an eyebrow, turning her confused gaze towards Zoe. "Isn't she like, the second-in-command or something? Shouldn't we leave her for second then?"

"She's also the normal one," Zoe shrugged. "That makes her the easiest and most boring target. Chainsaw is the deranged muscle and Tattoo is the leader, so we'll leave them for later."

Frida frowned. "The heck's with that logic?"

"Simple," Zoe smiled sweetly. "Revenge is a dish that should be savored. This order is for my very own enjoyment, starting with the small appetizer and leaving the main event for last," her smile turned into a wicked grin at the last part.

Frida just stared at her friend. "You villains and your weird, creepy analogies," she said after a brief pause.

"It's not creepy-!" snapped Zoe.

"Yeah, it is," interrupted Frida. "What's Patches' deal, though?"

Zoe glared at Frida, still a bit miffed at her comment. "We'll find out today," she told her friend. "Her real name is Alicia Coello. Since we got this data just yesterday, I didn't have the opportunity to take a better look at it, but from what I saw, she always orders a specific type of tea from the cafeteria. Apparently, it's her favorite, and she goes crazy when she doesn't have it."

"Tea?" Frida raised an eyebrow. "Why would she go crazy over a drink?"

"Why do _you_ go crazy whenever they're out of churros?" Zoe asked, crossing her arms.

"Churros are different, Zoe! They're godly food, of course anyone would go crazy over their deliciousness! Everyone knows that!" the blue-haired girl turned her nose up in the air in a mad pout.

Zoe rolled her eyes and took out a slip of paper from her pockets. "This is her address. First, we'll spy on her and see if we can get anything good today. I have a hunch there's more to this tea thing." She pointed at the chronogram Frida was holding, "You'll take the pictures or record if necessary, Frida." She gave her friend a black and purple camera. "Then, at night, we'll break into the school again and steal all the tea from the cafeteria! Then, from the entire city! It'll be weeks before she has her precious tea again!" Zoe's voice grew more intense and maniacal as went, before finally bursting into an evil cackle.

Frida blinked at her friend. "Isn't that kinda overkill? Can't we just take the tea from the cafeteria and be done with it?"

Zoe stopped laughing and stared at her friend. "What overkill? Revenge is an art, Frida. Haven't you learned anything from watching me and my family?"

"Learned more than I cared to," Frida muttered under her breath. "Alright then, let's do this," Frida gave a resigned sigh but smiled and gave Zoe a thumps up.

"Good," Zoe drawled. "Now let's find blondie, shall we?"

Zoe pressed a button on her wristwatch, transforming into her villainous persona, Black Cuervo!

Frida just put her usual wig and disguise, turning into… a normal, non-descript girl!

Black Cuervo grabbed Frida by the hand so they could get out of her house, before Frida stopped her. "Wait, does your family know about this? They're not gonna call you while we're in the middle of spying on them right? 'Cause that backing-truck alarm of yours is gonna blow our plans for sure."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Cuervo grinned. "My family always knows when I'm about to exact vendetta on someone. They're very supportive."

Frida blinked owlishly. "I… should've seen that coming."

Cuervo hummed in agreement. "All done with the questions?" Frida nodded. "Very well. Hold on tight!" She flew out of her window.

Time to hunt a rabbit.

* * *

Black Cuervo and Frida landed on a tree outside an apartment window and hid themselves between the leaves. They were in front of Patches' room.

"So, any idea when she'll come home?" Frida whispered to her friend.

Cuervo looked at her wristwatch. "She should be back any minute now," she whispered back. "Every Tuesday she leaves her little group a little earlier than usual- whenever I saw Tattoo and Chainsaw strolling in the streets this time in the afternoon, Patches wasn't with them. She's got something, Frida, and we're gonna find out what it is!" Frida nodded.

Their little chat was cut short when they heard a voice coming from the other side.

"Alright, Mom, got it, bye-"

A blonde, fair-skinned girl slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed in relief. The girl suddenly raised her head, her only visible eye narrowed in suspicion, the blue iris barely visible. She looked around, from left to right, as if to make sure no one was around. She paused and glared at the tree in front of her.

The action made Cuervo and Frida lean back further into the trunk and cover their mouths, afraid that their cover was already blown. The two girls tensed at the blonde's intense stare. They broke into cold sweat, thinking Patches was reaching for something to beat them with-

But the blonde simply rolled a newspaper and swatted at the window. "Stupid spiders," they heard her mutter. Patches went back further inside her room- from where Frida and Cuervo were they could barely see her now.

The duo inwardly sighed before focusing on their target once again. So far she hadn't noticed them, which was good, but they better stay quiet if they wanted to succeed. Her getting out of their sight wasn't so good either, but she hadn't left the room, so it wasn't much of a problem.

They only hoped she'd hurry up and reveal her secret already- this tree was _not_ comfortable.

Patches soon returned. She dragged a small coffee table to the center of the room, along with three tiny chairs and a stool. She then picked up a box and started to set silverware, plates, cups and a teapot on the table.

Cuervo and Frida exchanged confused glances, eyebrows raised. What was she setting the table for?

The two tensed a little when their target left her room with the teapot and a plate. "Where's she going?" whispered a worried Frida. Zoe brought a finger to her lips, shushing her friend. The dark-haired villainess heard faint noises coming from the kitchen and then, footsteps. Patches was soon back with a plate full of cookies and a now steaming teapot, quickly setting them back down on the table.

Finally, Patches went further back in once again, and came back hugging three plush toys to her chest. She delicately sat each plush in a chair, before sitting down on the stool.

"Why, good afternoon, Señor Zanahoria, it is so good to see you too!" Patches smiled sweetly at the plush bunny. "Oh, nothing, much, you know? Just hanging out with Tattoo and Chainsaw, taking lunch money from weaklings, the usual," she poured tea into the plush bunny's teacup.

Black Cuervo and Frida's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe their eyes- Patches, _that_ Patches was having a tea party with her stuffed toys! Complete with actual tea and afternoon snacks!

Zoe shook her friend by the shoulder, not taking her eyes off Patches, afraid that if she looked away, the bizarre scene would vanish completely, like a dream. "Hurry, Frida! Take a picture, film it, do something!" she whispered, urging her partner-in-crime.

Frida, still gaping at Patches' secret, fumbled with her backpack, also refusing to avert her eyes. Once she managed to grab her camera, she quickly snapped a few photos before pressing a button to record the whole thing.

"What's that, Hatty?" Patches turned to the doll wearing a large top hat. "Why, no, silly. You know that this tea is the best, why would I change it?" she poured some tea into its teacup. She set the teapot down and narrowed her eye at the plush toy, "...It's not about that again, is it? I told you guys I don't have a problem, I can stop whenever I want."

Patches took a cookie, her hands starting to tremble as she slowly tightened her grip, "I see your point, Hatty, but really, I- no, it's not like that, Señor Zanahoria, I-" she crushed the cookie in her hands, a few crumbles falling off her hands. She slammed her fist on the table, "I JUST LIKE THE TEA, IT'S DELICIOUS AND IT KEEPS ME CALM, OK?!" Patches breathed heavily as Zoe and Frida exchanged nervous glances back in the tree.

The blonde inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to regain her composure. She picked up the teapot and shook it slightly, "Only a little left," she muttered, "Gotta buy some more." She set the teapot down and looked at the plush toys, a much shyer expression on her face. She sighed, "I'm sorry, guys. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just... life can be stressful sometimes." She smiled at them and continued with the tea party. She turned to the plush mouse, "Yeah, they can be kinda annoying. I mean, I like them, but-" She rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't even start, Sleepy, she can be such a-"

Patches stopped. She turned her head left and right, trying to locate where that sound had come from- it sounded like a sneeze. She surveyed the room before her eyes fell on the window. Patches slowly got up from her stool and headed towards the window, eye narrowed in a suspicious glare.

She leaned on the window, stuck her head outside and turned it left and right, looking for whatever made that noise. After a few seconds and finding nothing, the blonde shrugged and slammed the window shut, before returning to her tea party.

Up, hidden in the green leaves of the tree, Black Cuervo and Frida sighed in relief when they heard the window close. "Way to go, Suárez!" she glared at her friend, whispering harshly, "We were almost caught because of your sneeze!"

Frida glared back. "Well, we weren't, okay? Besides, you shouldn't be talking like that to the person who is holding the key to your revenge," she waved the camera lightly.

Black Cuervo quirked a brow and smiled, "Did you get enough?"

Frida smiled. "I got everything."

"Great," the black-haired villainess grinned. "Now, let's get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Black Cuervo grabbed her friend by her arms and flew them away.

They had a plan to continue.

* * *

"Is this everything?" Frida asked in an exausted tone as she pushed the last box. She wiped her forehead. They'd been lifting and moving and pushing boxes non-stop for hours.

She and Zoe spent the whole night hunting down every single place that sold Patches' favorite tea- from Leone School's cafeteria to the factories where they stored it in large amounts, they stole every single box they found and gathered everything in the middle of the desert.

Black Cuervo lowered a larger wooden box on the ground. She deactivated her wings and turned to Frida with a satisfied grin, "Yes, we got everything."

Frida sighed in relief. "Finally." She glanced at the stolen tea then turned to her friend, "Sooo, what are we gonna do with all this stuff?"

"Simple." Black Cuervo took Frida by the hand and flew them a few feet away from the gathered boxes.

Frida frowned, "What are you-"

Black Cuervo swiftly activated her lasers and before Frida could even finish her question, the bird-themed villainess blasted the stolen tea with her weapon. A small explosion engulfed the boxes with its flames, quickly turning the remains into crisp.

Frida blinked, staring at the flames in muted shock. "...okay, that works."

Black Cuervo giggled victoriously. "Now, let's go, Frida. We still have to work the finishing touches for our dear friend's little surprise tomorrow."

"You mean there's still more?" Frida whined.

Black Cuervo rolled her eyes, "Of course there is, Frida. Villainy never rests. Nor does revenge."

Frida pouted at her friend. "...yeah, no. Look, I'm tired so, have fun with with the rest, 'kay?"

"Oh, c'mon, Frida. It's not going to take too long. We just have to make copies of the photos and the video and..." Black Cuervo trailed off when she saw Frida's annoyed glare. "Plus, friends help friends get revenge on annoying wannabe villains with weird hobbies."

Frida crossed her arms, glare still locked on her friend.

"...I'll make you some of my special churros when all this is over?"

Frida maintained her irritated stare for a seconds before sighing in defeat, arms uncrossing and settling on her hips. "Alright, alright. But if I get detention for sleeping in class, I'm gonna take you with me, Aves."

* * *

"So, yeah, they say that movie's super scary. So, if you guys are up for a good laugh, we can-"

Patches' invitation was interrupted by Tattoo, "What is that?"

Patches looked in the direction her red-haired friend was pointing. There was a huge crowd of students gathered in one of the main hallways. Patches smirked, "Maybe someone managed to stuff seven nerds in the lockers again."

Tattoo let out a laugh. "Or maybe those losers have something good for a change and are showing it off to the rest of the losers." Her smirk grew, "...Let's take it from them."

Chainsaw chuckled under her breath, bringing out her favorite weapon.

The three girls approached the crowd of students, each sporting a vicious grin, ready to begin the day with a good dose of bullying and terrifying the other other kids.

And then they saw just why the students were gathered there.

The trio's jaws dropped.

Hundreds of photos featuring Patches having a tea party with three cute plush toys, complete with cute furniture, a delicate tea set and what looked like real cookies and tea, hung from the ceiling and lockers, decorating the entire hallway.

White paint popping out against the red bricks of the wall, written in huge, sloppy handwriting, the words "Dedicated to Alicia Coello" covered the entire hallway for all to see.

And last but not least, a video showing footage of the very same activities featured in the photos was playing in a loop. The Patches in the video was talking to her plush toys, eventually snapping loudly. The surrounding students started to laugh.

"That's the best part!" one of the students clutched his stomatch. Murmurs of agreement from the other students filled the air, as the three girls stood frozen in place, speechless from the shock.

Another student noticed the trio standing there, and pointed. "Look, everyone! It's _Alicia_!" The crowd gasped and turned towards the blonde. There was a pause and silence filled the hallway, before the crowd burst laughing once again.

Patches' face reddened at their reaction and a expression of unprecedent rage and fury overtook her shocked features. " _QUIET_!" she cried, clenched fists at her sides all too prepared to unleash a world of pain upon all the kids surrounding her. "If any of you _losers_ think I'll just- **_STOP LAUGHING_**!"

Anger stirring low in the her guts, the blonde gritted her teeth. Her only visible eye barely visible in its narrowed glare, she shifted her gaze to the nearest target- she struck.

The hallway went silent, only the muffled, pained moan of the student against the now dented locker could be heard. The other students looked at the injuried kid in shock. Patches lips curved with satisfaction, now that she finally got them to shut up she could-

A barely contained snicker broke the silence. Then another. And another. Even the student she slammed against the lockers, fell back down, a few giggles escaping his lips. Soon, the whole crowd of students was cackling.

Enraged beyond words, the blonde went for the kill, chasing after the nearest kids with a growl. The crowd continued to laugh as they dispersed in different directions and ran from the bully. Too many in numbers, they successed in escaping from the violent girl, mostly unscathed.

Breathing heavily from the chase, the blonde returned to her two friends, trembling fists clenched at her sides.

Tattoo and Chainsaw watched Patches with quiet, bewildered eyes before shifting their gaze towards the source of her embarassement. Tattoo reached for one of the photos, plucking it from the string it was attached to, "Man, that's so lame," amusement coloring her words, she turned to Patches, "I can't believe you still play with dolls."

Chainsaw inched closer to their leader, taking a better look at the photo. Tattoo started plucking the photos she liked best, "Ha! These are _gold_."

Neither of the girls noticed their friend get closer, until she snatched the photos out of their hands and tore them into pieces. "Hey!" Tattoo cried in protest. "I wasn't done looking!"

Patches ignored her leader and began tearing apart every incriminating piece of evidence there was about her darkest secret, screaming and growling in rage as the tore into pieces, and smashed, and kicked everything she saw in the hallway.

Tattoo rolled her eyes at Patches' overly-dramatic reaction. The red-head crossed her arms as she and Chainsaw watched their friend trash the place.

They stood like that for a while before Patches walked over to them, breathing heavily from her previous outburst.

Tattoo cocked an eyebrow, eyes half-lidded. "Ya done?" she asked, unimpressed by her friend's state. She only got a growl in response. "Still," Tattoo ignored Patches' foul, "Ya gotta wonder who did this. That was quite a prank," she smirked, something akin to amusement coloring her tone.

Patches glared at Tattoo, but let the remark slide. "Once I find whoever was the soon-to-be-dead twerp who did this, they'll wish they were never born," she growled.

Tattoo snorted. "That's the Patches I know. Just leave some fun for us, alright?" Chainsaw nodded in agreement. "Now, let's go, I'm starving. I bet punching a few nerds for their lunch money will cheer you up, c'mon."

Patches only grunted in response, but followed her two friends nonetheless. Food and punching some idiots sounded good. And a good cup of her favorite tea would calm her down. The thought made her smile, and the trio started their way towards the cafeteria, unaware they were being watched.

A feminine voice giggled in the dark. "Let the show begin..." The giggles turned into evil cackles.

"You're doin' it again."

"Frida!"

"Just sayin'."

* * *

 **Author's note: Heeey. Anyone remember this story?** **Yeah, me neither.**

 **Joking aside, here it is the second chapter. Finally. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters ready soon. Meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
